Secrets of the Heart
by joeypotter85
Summary: Description: My original version of Joey and Pacey getting together, set after season four. Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters besides Scott and Will, the storyline is all mine too.
1. It's over Hello stranger

_**Description: My original version of Joey and Pacey getting together, set after season four.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters besides Scott and Will, the storyline is all mine too.**_

 _ **Author's Note: If the is read and reviewed, I will update it.**_

 _ **Chapter #1**_

 _ **(Pacey's pov)**_

 **" You ever been in love Pacey?", questions Scott after grabbing himself a beer. Tossing me one he sits back down on the couch. That is a left field question if I have ever heard one. What made him ask me this? Why is it any of Scott's business whether I have been or not? Sure I might have been once. But that was a long time ago. Nothing ever came of it either. The girl never knew how I felt. Then again I never exactly voiced how I felt towards her. How could I have? Said girl was one miss Josephine Potter. Fairly certain had I ever made my feelings for her known I would have been rejected without so much as a second thought. I had it bad for her growing up. Never got my chance with her though and it kills me to this day.**

 **" What kind of a question is that Scott?", I ask with a raised eyebrow in his direction. We were sitting here watching the game and not talking. He came out of no where with that one. Joey is not someone that I care to talk about currently. All I will ever be to her is a friend and nothing more. This fact hurts to think about. Sometimes I wonder if she would have slapped me for kissing her. There were so many times when I came close but then remembered she was way out of my league. What would a girl like Joey ever want with guy like me? It is not as though I could have ever made her happy. She was hung up on Dawson briefly, it never amounted to anything though. Last I heard Potter was seeing some guy and happy. Even if I wanted to make my feelings for her known, I know that she would never feel the same way. Why put myself out there only to be rejected? It would only cause me unwanted heart ache.**

 **" I was just wondering is all.", remarks Scott with a sigh and shrug of his shoulders. Something tells me there is more to it** **t** **hen that. Could Scott harbor feelings for a girl that otherwise has no clue he exists? If this is the case then I feel for him. I have been exactly where Scott is. For years I struggled with wanting to tell Joey how I felt and not knowing if I should or not. I finally realized it was better that I said nothing. Why ruin a friendship? The last thing I would want is to put myself out there, be rejected and have there be a tension between the two of us. Joey means the world to me. If all I ever am to her is a friend? I guess that it is better then nothing.**

 **" Is there a girl that you have it bad for Scott?", I ponder when curiosity finally gets the best of me. My question seems to catch him off guard and I watch as he nods. Wow, whoever this girl is she sure d** **i** **d a number on Scott. One look and it is easy to tell how badly he wants to be with her. I know all too well what that is like. It is not a fun feeling at all. Guess him and I are both the sort of guys who never wind up getting the girl in the end. He should just be honest with whoever this girl is and put himself out there. That is** **one** **thing I was never able to do with Potter and I regret it to this day. Not knowing if she could have ever felt the same is worse then getting rejected. I have learned to deal with rejection fairly well. Still, it would have crushed me if I told Jo I was in love with her and she told me the feeling was not mutual.**

 **With a slow nod of his head, Scott sets down his empty beer," So bad Pacey. This girl is with someone who doe** **s** **not know how to treat her right too. They fight and he makes her cry constantly. I am always the one she seeks out when he hurts her. I have slowly been falling for her and it is killing me that she is none the wiser."**

 **Letting out a tired breath, I let out a defeated sigh," It hurts, doesn't it man?"**

 **" Like hell.", acknowledges Scott with a frustrated shake of his head. Poor guy, I know what he is going through. I was once in his position. Joey learned to seek me out whenever things weren't going exactly how she had hoped in a relationship. I would comfort her and find ways to cheer Jo up or make her laugh. There have been more then a few times that Joey has come to me upset and heart broke because some guy was stupid enough to be careless with her heart. All I could ever do was hold her while she cried. Sometimes she would fall asleep in my arms with tears in her eyes. For the life of me I will never understand why any guy would be stupid enough to want to hurt Joey. The girl is amazing. If I ever had a chance to try and make her happy, I would do my damnedest to never break her heart.**

 **…**

 **(meanwhile; Joey's pov)**

 **" No Will, it is over. I mean it. I am so done with all of your lies and empty promises.", I exclaim in anger and frustration. I'm so done with him. All Will does is hurt me, why I have put up with it for so long is beyond me. For a while I was convinced that Will was the one I wanted to be with. Now I am not so sure anymore.** **He seems to think spending time with his friends drinking and partying is more important then spending time with me. What is worse is that he completely forgot that today was our six month anniversary. All I wanted was to surprise him with a dinner that I had cooked. When he never showed though I had become upset. I am so done with Will. Nothing he can say is going to change my mind. I broke up with him and am not taking him back** **e** **ither. Why the hell should I? He obviously does not care about me the same way I do him. Why am I going to let him break my heart. I deserve a guy that is going to treat me right. Whether or not said guy exists is completely beyond me.**

 **"** **Come on Joey, don't you think that you're overreacting?", points out Will before slipping his arms around my waist. Is he being serious right now? No I am not overreacting! Will did not even know that today was our sixth month anniversary. I had everything all planned out. Hell, I cooked dinner and bought wine. I spent all day getting everything ready and he never showed up. Where did Will decide to go instead? Out with his friends to get piss drunk. I am just so done with him. I am not going to let him treat me like this anymore, I deserve better. When he didn't show, I packed what little things I had at our place and have no intentions of going back there with him. Will had his chance with me and he ruined it.**

 **" No, I don't. Do you even know what today was? We have been together for six months Will. I had this entire night planned and it was going to be special. You ruined it though by never showing up! I'm sorry but I can't be with someone who doesn't love me the way I love them. It is over.", I dead pan without so much as a second thought. Knowing that he has screwed up, Will curses to himself. His arms instinctively wrap around my waist and I no sooner give him a gentle shove away. It is not going to work this time Will. You do not get to stomp on my heart and then act as though nothing is wrong. I am not going to deal with your crap anymore. I deserve a guy that is going to treat me the way I deserve to be treated. It is more then obvious that you are not that guy nor could you ever be.**

 **" Joey, please. I'm sorry, I really am.", pleads Will while taking my hand in his. I don't care. You can beg and plead all you want it is not going to change anything. If your friends are more important then our relationship then I don't need to be with you. One day I am going to find a guy that will go out of his way to spend time with me. This guy is apparently not you. It is a real shame too, tonight was going to be special. God, to think that I almost wanted Will to be my first time. What the hell was I thinking? Thank God I came to my senses before I wasted one of the most memorable nights of my life on the likes of him.**

 **Dropping my hand from his light hold on it, I give a saddened shake of my head," No, I'm sorry Will. It is over."**

 **Following after me in a panic, Will touches a gentle hand to my waist," Please don't go? I love you Joey."**

 **" I love you too Will, but that is not going to work this time I'm sorry.", I remark with a bitter shake of my head. Without so much as another word, I turn and leave. Not exactly sure where I am going to go but I am not staying here. I'll find a place to stay for tonight and then look for a place of my own starting tomorrow. Shouldn't be too hard to find another apartment. My only regret is giving up my old one to stay with Will. If I hadn't I wouldn't be about to stay God knows where tonight. All I want to do is find a place t** **o** **spend the night, wash up, put pajamas on and cry myself to sleep. Leaving Will is not what I wanted but I can not let him treat me the way he does. Not when I know that I deserve better.**

 **...Spending the last hour or so driving around in the pouring rain, I eventually find myself outside of Scott's place. It has been so long since I last saw him. Climbing out of my car, I stand in the pouring rain staring at his apartment door. I am not ever sure if he is home. Not sure how I found myself here, lately whenever something is bothering me I seem to seek out Scott. His apartment lights are on but this does not mean he is home. Last I remember he mentioned having an old friend move in as a roommate. For all I know he might be out. Here I am though nearly soaked to the bone standing outside of his apartment. Not sure why I have not knocked on the door yet.**

 **Really hope that Scott is around and it is not just his roommate. I really need him right about now. There was a time when I would always go to Pacey with my problems but after graduation I moved to Boston to go to Worthington and Witter and I all but lost touch. Soon after I met Scott and he has been my best friend since. It is great knowing that I can come to him with just about anything and he will listen to me. Scott is sort of great like that. Pacey was too to be honest, if ever something were bothering me Pacey knew without me ever needing to say anything. He would go out of his way to make sure that I was alright. There were actually quite a few times I fell asleep in Witter's arms with tears in my eyes.**

 **To be honest I sort of miss spending time with Pacey, he always knew how to make me smile without ever trying. It is one of the things I loved most about him.** **Last time I saw him was probably around Christmas, it has definitely been a while. If Pacey were here he would know exactly what to say to get me smiling. Right now I don't feel like smiling though, I just broke things off with Will. I am so tired of his crap, he is always choosing his friends over spending time with me. Tonight he didn't even realize that it was our sixth month anniversary. I had the whole night planned out too, I had made a nice dinner and I had wanted him to be my first time. Thank God that I did not waste something so special on the likes of Will. He doesn't deserve to be my first. Scott will figure out a way to cheer me up, he always does. That's why I'm here standing outside his apartment in the pouring rain like some kind of an idiot. I don't know why I haven't knocked yet, it's not as though Scott won't be happy to see me. …**


	2. Standing in the rain Shower surprise

**_Description: My original version of Joey and Pacey getting together, set after season four._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters besides Scott and Will, the storyline is all mine too._**

 ** _Author's Note: If the is read and reviewed, I will update it._**

 ** _Chapter #2_**

 ** _(Scott's pov)_**

 **"** **Joey? Hey, what are you doing standing out in the pouring rain? You're soaked to the bone.", I observe when I open the front door and find none other then Joey standing on my doorstep. What is she doing here? Jo never mentioned that she was coming over. Why is she standing out in the rain? The girl is absolutely drenched. Taking hold of Joey's hand, I guide her inside. Not sure what Joey is doing here...or why she is crying. Great, she is upset. What the hell did that asshole boyfriend of her's do this time? I swear one of these days I am going to send that guy to the hospital. Joey deserves way better then the likes of that prick. I just wish that she would wake up and realize this for herself.**

 **"** **I was going to knock but I didn't know if you had company Scott.", admits Joey while brushing her damp hair behind her ear. What would make Joey think that I have company? Even if I did it is not as though I would ever turn her away. Joey should know by now that she is always welcomed here. Noticing her begin to shiver, I wrap a blanket around her. How long has she been standing out there? Joey is soaking wet. If she doesn't take a hot shower and put on dry cloths the poor thing is going to catch a cold. While Joey cleans up I could heat her up some of the turkey soup that I made, she will love that. Maybe I could even make the two of us some hot cocoa too. I'm not sure what is bothering Joey but I'll get to the bottom of things one way or another.**

 **"** **Take a shirt and pair of my pajamas pants Joey, go shower and change into them before you catch a cold.", I order in a tone that says don't question me. With a slight nod of her head, Joey follows me to my bedroom and picks out a pair of night cloths to change into. Walking into the bathroom, I turn the shower on hot and place a clean towel out by the sink for Joey. After she showers and dresses, I am going to find out just what is the matter. I hate seeing Joey upset like this, she is a sweet girl and deserves a man who is going to treat her right. I never liked the guy she is seeing one bit, a few times I have voiced this to Joey but she always brushed it off as me being an over protective friend.**

 **"** **Thanks Scott, you're an amazing friend. I love you.", confides Joey with a grateful smile. Closing my eyes when her lips meet my cheek, I can almost feel my heart triple its beat. This girl has no idea what she does to me. I have been slowly falling for Joey since the day we met nearly two years ago. I have never told her how I felt. Then again how could I? Joey was spoken for the day I met her and she is spoken for now. None of the guys that I have seen her with treat Joey right. Numerous times Joey has come to me exactly like she has tonight with tears in her eyes. It kills me whenever she does too, if I were her man there would never be a tear in Joey's eyes. If she ever comes to her senses and leaves the prick she is with, that is when I am going to lay it all out on the line for Joey and tell her how I feel once and for all.**

 **Offering a slight nod of my head, I hesitantly return the gesture," Go on and shower Jo, I'll heat the both of us up some soup and hot cocoa."**

 **Walking into the bathroom, Joey shuts the door behind her," I won't be long Scott, I promise."**

 **…**

 **(Joey's pov)**

 **Peeling off my wet cloths, I toss them aside before stepping into the shower. Standing under the hot water, I close my eyes as I slowly warm up. Pouring shampoo onto my hand I wash my hair and rinse off before scrubbing myself clean. Hearing the bathroom door open, I rinse the conditioner out of my hair before informing," I'm almost done Scott, could you just give me a few minutes?"**

 **"** **Sorry, I didn't know there was anyone in here. I'm actually Scott's roommate.", I hear a males voice respond before flushing the toilet. Closing my eyes briefly while I wash my face, I stand under the hot water for a minute or so before turning it off. Reaching my arm out, I grab the towel Scott left me on the sink and wrap it around myself. Combing out my hair, I pull it back into a loose ponytail. I nearly forgot that Scott mentioned he had a roommate. If I remember correctly this guy is an old friend of his. Not sure how they know one another but I wish he would get out of the bathroom already so I could dress finally.**

 **"** **Oh, I'm Joey. While I'm sure that it's nice to meet you, would you mind getting out of the bathroom so I could change?", I question as I stand inside the shower. Does this guy really have to brush his teeth while I am in here? All I want to do is get dressed, have some soup and spend time with Scott. Really wish this guy would hurry up so I could do exactly that. Considering that I haven't ate since this afternoon because Will ruined the romantic night I planned, soup is sounding** **pretty damn good right about now. The sooner this guy gets out of the bathroom the sooner I can dress and have myself a bowl of some.**

 **"** **...Potter?", I hear him call in a confused voice. Wondering how the hell this guy knows my name, I poke my head out of the curtain. No sooner, I am greeted by none other then Pacey Witter himself. What the hell? He is Scott's roommate? How is this even possible? How the hell does Pacey know Scott? He told me that his roommate was an old friend. While Scott did mention that he lived in Capeside until he was seven, I never knew that he knows** **Witter. Small world. I was literally just thinking about Pacey not even an hour ago and now here he is, funny how that happens.**

 **"** **Witter? Hey! What are you doing here?", I gush with excitement as I leap out of the shower and nearly tackle Pacey. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I smother him with kisses. Stumbling back a few steps, Pacey laughs at my enthusiasm before placing his arms gently around my waist. Hugging Pacey close, I smile up at him happily. It is really great to see him right about now. Pacey always knows how to cheer me up. Remembering that I am dressed in only a towel, I blush slightly before removing myself from Pacey's gentle embrace. Arching an eyebrow at him, he quickly takes the hint and steps out of the bathroom while I change.**

 **Standing awkwardly outside the bathroom door, Pacey waits patiently for me to dress," I live here Jo, how exactly do you know Scott?"**

 **Stepping out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of Scott's pajamas, I follow Pacey to the living room," We went to Worthington together, I had no idea that you knew Scott let alone lived with him Pacey."**

 **…**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **"** **Joey, there you are. Glad you're showered and in dry clothing finally. Guessing you know my roommate Pacey?", greets Scott as he walks into the living room with a tray of two bowls of soup along with hot cocoa. I watch Joey as she thankfully places a harmless peck on Scott's cheek. He turns beet red when she does. One look at him and it is easy to see Scott is smitten with Joey. Could she be the girl he had been talking about earlier? She must be, Scott looks like he is head over heels in love with Potter. Of course she is none the wiser. Poor guy, I have been in his shoes. Hell, I was once in love with Joey. If I were to be honest with myself, I never stopped loving her. Never worked up the courage to put my heart on my sleeve for Joey though. The thought of her rejecting me would have wrecked my heart completely.**

 **"** **Jo and I grew up across the creek from one another, we were once sworn enemies.", I tease with a light nudge to Joey's side. Rolling her eyes, she pinches my arm with a chuckle. Something tells me Joey still has not even the slightest bit of a clue how incredibly beautiful she is. Try as I might, I was just never able to get Joey to notice me as more then a friend. There were times where I would look for just about any reason I could think of to spend time with Joey. The one and only time I mustered up the courage to kiss Potter was after we'd completed our snail project. I had admitted that I had a good time with her and was confused, surprised and even a bit attracted. While Jo may have been confused and surprised, it near broke my heart to hear her say that she wasn't attracted. That was the day I realized that I never stood a shot in hell with Josephine Potter.**

 **"** **Were? Try still are Witter, I loath you.", protests Joey though the smirk on her face tells me otherwise. Tossing a pillow at Joey playfully, I sit on the couch with an amused shake of my head. Can't say that I blame Scott for falling for Joey, what guy in his right mind wouldn't? My guess? She is probably none the wiser. It must be killing Scott to not be able to kiss Potter senseless. I'll bet whatever jerk she is with doesn't even treat her right. There has been a few times where I had the displeasure of swiping tears from Joey's eyes all because some prick had broken her heart.**

 **"** **So what brings you here Joey? Why were you upset?", questions Scott while sitting beside Joey. Taking a sip from her hot cocoa, I watch as Joey climbs into Scott's lap before wrapping his arms around her. Lucky bastard, why should he be the one who gets to hold Joey? What I wouldn't give for her to be wrapped tightly in my arms. Jo came here upset? Figures, I will bet anything whatever jerk she is with did something to make Joey cry. It never fails, when is Joey going to realize that she can do so much better then the assholes she is always dating? If Jo ever gave me a shot, I would do whatever it took to make her happy. Then again who am I kidding? Joey could never look at me the way I see her. Why would she? It is not as though I have anything to offer her. …**


	3. I'm over it Put myself out there

**_Description: My original version of Joey and Pacey getting together, set after season four._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters besides Scott and Will, the storyline is all mine too._**

 ** _Author's Note: If the is read and reviewed, I will update it._**

 ** _Chapter #3_**

 ** _(Scott's pov)_**

 **"** **I ended things with Will tonight, I am so done with the way he treats me. It was our sixth month anniversary today and he completely ditched me. I had the entire night planned out, I cooked dinner and I was going to have my first time with him. Thank God I didn't waste something special like that on a prick like Will.", mutters Joey with a roll of her eyes. Joey has never had sex before? This is something I didn't know, she's nearly twenty. Good for her, Jo should wait until it is with someone special. What I wouldn't give to be her first time. It is not even that I want to sleep with Joey. I am fairly certain that I have been in love with this girl since the first day we met. The only time I ever get to hold Joey in my arms is when some jerk has stomped on her heart. I just wish she could see** **that I'm dying for her to notice me. I would do just about anything for a shot with Joey. If she is telling me that she broke up with Will, maybe this could be it? I had better not waste anytime, Jo isn't known for staying single long.**

 **"** **When are you going to realize that you could do some much better then these morons you always seem to fall for Potter?", complains Pacey with a shake of his head. The guy is not wrong. If only Joey could see herself through my eyes. Then maybe she would know how amazing and beautiful she is. If I ever muster up the courage to make my move on Joey and she wants to be with me? I am going to show her how a man is supposed to treat his lady. The only tears that will ever be in Joey's eyes if she were with me would be those of laughter and happiness. I would never dream of breaking Joey's heart, she is the only one I want to be with. I just know if she only gave me half a chance that I could bring a smile to Joey's eyes and make her genuinely happy. Only time will tell if I ever get my chance.**

 **"** **Well, they all can't be prince charming's like you Witter.", jokes Joey with a chuckle and roll of her eyes. Pacey isn't a bad guy, if anything he is always the one putting himself out there only to wind up hurt in the end. Pacey treated his last girlfriend like gold, took her out, cooked for her, thought up romantic gestures and everything. Shame that she wound up cheating on him. It all but shattered the poor guys heart when he found out. Pacey hasn't been out with a girl since the break up and that was nearly a month ago by now. He might not be Romeo, but any girl would find themselves damn lucky to have a guy like Pacey.**

 **"** **Hey, I'm not a bad guy Joey.", defends Pacey with a frown taking over his features. While Joey might have been kidding, it is easy to see Pacey took her words to heart. Pacey is one of the nicest guys that I know. There have been numerous times he has helped me out of a rough spot. Any girl would be lucky to call Pacey her man. He might not have found the girl he is meant to be with yet but I know that he will. This said, I am hoping that now is my chance to lay it all out on the line with Joey. I want her to know how I feel before another guy comes along and sweeps her off her feet. Given the chance I just know that I could make her happy. Not once would a tear ever fall from Joey's eyes if she were my girl.**

 **Nodding her own agreement, Joey gives Pacey a playful nudge," I know that you're not Pace, out of all the years I have known you whenever life becomes too much you're always there when I need you to be. I am a lucky girl to have you as a friend."**

 **Setting down his empty beer, Pacey stands from his seat on the couch," Yeah well...its late. Think I am going to call it a night. I'll see you in the morning Potter."**

 **"** **Hey Pace? Jokes aside, I really am glad to see you. It's nice having an old friend around that I know I can rely on. Well...goodnight Witter.", confides Joey with a shy smile. Standing from her seat beside me on the couch, I watch Joey as she leans up to kiss Pacey on his cheek. Startled, he turns his head at the last second and their lips accidentally meet. Caught off guard briefly, Pacey brings a hand to Joey's face briefly before their lips part. There's a dazed and very confused look reflecting in Joey's eyes. More then a little embarrassed she quickly averts her gaze from Pacey's. Letting out an exhausted breath, Pacey glances back at Joey one last time before retreating to his room. Running a shaky hand through her hair, Joey reluctantly sits back down beside me.**

 **"** **What was that about Joey?", I question after a minute or so of silence. Those two just kissed, it might have been accidental but it's not difficult to see the effect it had on Joey. The girl is all but flustered and her eyes haven't left Pacey's bedroom door. Could Joey be into Pacey? Oh God, I hope not. Where would that leave me? I can't help feeling a bit jealous of Pacey right now. He got to kiss Joey. That is something I have been wanting to do for the longest time but just have never mustered up the courage to make my move. I don't want to make too much of a big deal, if Joey thought for a second I were jealous she would start to question why. Does Pacey have feelings for her? I saw the disappointment reflected in his eyes when their lips parted. Is it possible that Joey is the girl he mentioned had got away? Oh man, I hope not. The last thing I want is to compete with Pacey for Joey's heart. He is one of my oldest friends, a girl should not come between the two of us. Yet if he is into Joey too one just might. Whatever the case I need to make my move and quick.**

 **"** **It was nothing Scott. ...Pacey and I are just friends, that's all we have ever been.", remarks Joey in a quiet manner. I'm not sure if she is trying to convince me or herself. Something tells me if I don't make my move quick, I could very well miss my shot with Joey. That is the last thing I want to happen. Placing my hand over Joey's, I wait for her eyes to meet mine. Not sure what else to do, I tuck a loose strand of hair behind Joey's ear. Does this girl have any idea how amazing I think she is? From the moment I first laid eyes on Joey, I knew that I was a goner. All I want to do is** **pull Joey into my arms and hold her. Not once has a girl ever driven me half as crazy as Joey does.**

 **"** **Speaking of friends, there is something that I have been meaning to ask you for a while Jo. I know that you only just broke up with Will, but I was hoping maybe I could take you out sometime?", I ask with a hopeful glimmer in my eye. There, I did it. I asked Joey out finally. Whether or not she says yes is a completely different story. Joey needs to know that I am completely head over heels for her. The look on her face is one of surprise. Guess Joey wasn't expecting me to ask her out just now. I had to take a chance though, if I didn't I would only grow to regret it. That is the last thing that I want.**

 **Unsure what to say or even how to react, Joey bites down on her bottom lip," Scott...are you asking me out?"**

 **Glancing down at my hands shyly, I hesitantly bring my eyes to meet Joey's," Joey, I like you a lot. You drive me up the walls, I only want a chance to show you I'm a pretty great guy."**

 **"** **Wow, you're really throwing me a curve ball Scott. I had no idea you felt this way.", confesses Joey with a slight shake of her head. This doesn't strike me as a real shock. How could Joey have any clue how I have felt about her? Not once aside from now have I voiced my feelings for her. Aside from this, the girl has been preoccupied with Will and whatever other idiots there were before him. While she might not have said yes just yet, Jo hasn't rejected me either. Should I take this knowledge as a sign of encouragement? This silence is slowly killing me, I put myself out there and it was not easy. Wish I knew what Joey was thinking right about now. Do I stand a shot or have I just made a complete fool out of myself?**

 **"** **You don't have to answer right now Joey, would you please think about it at least? I only want a shot at making you happy.", I confess with a sad smile making it's way across my face. Hesitant at first, I brush my lips against Joey's gently. Putting every bottled up emotion into that lip lock, I reluctantly pull away at Joey's shocked gasp. Uncertain how to react, Joey eventually offers a tired nod of her head. I watch Joey rub at her eyes tiredly. The poor girl looks near exhausted. Joey is definitely ready to call it a night judging by the look in her eyes. Deciding not to push her anymore, I take hold of Joey's hand before leading her towards a spare room. Grabbing down a pillow and blanket from the closet, I set them on the bed for Joey.**

 **"** **Look, Scott. I think you're really sweet and amazing, I'm not saying no. ...I just need some time to sort things out, Will really left my heart a mess. Be patient with me?", asks Joey after more then a few minutes of painful silence. She is not saying no, this has to be a good sign. While Jo hasn't exactly said yes either, at least I haven't put myself out there for nothing. Could I actually stand a shot in hell with Joey? Oh man, I hope so. She is the only girl that I want to be with. If all Joey needs is some time to clear her head, I will give her as much as she needs. All I want is for Jo to be mine once and for all. Waking up beside Joey is something that I could do every morning and never tire of it. Guess time will tell if I will finally get my chance with Joey.**

 **"** **Take however long you need Joey, I won't push the subject I promise. I only want you to know how much I care about you is all. ...Well, night Jo.", I mutter in a gruff tone before leaning down to peck her cheek sweetly. Without so much as another word, I close the door to Joey's room behind me. While I might not know where I stand with Joey currently, at least she finally knows that I have feelings for her. I have only wanted to tell her for so long. I just could never work up the courage to do so though. While I might not know whether Joey will say yes or not, at least I put myself out there. I made it clear how I felt for her. At the end of the day that is all that I can do. The ball is in Joey's court now. …**


	4. Pacey's profession, Caught in between

**_Description: My original version of Joey and Pacey getting together, set after season four._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters besides Scott and Will, the storyline is all mine too._**

 ** _Author's Note: If the is read and reviewed, I will update it._**

 ** _Chapter #4_**

 ** _(Pacey's pov)_**

 **"** **Hey man, is Joey still here?", I question when I walk out of my room. I did not sleep one wink last night. For the life of me I could not get that kiss Potter and I shared out of my mind. The look in her eyes when our lips finally parted...that poor girl didn't know what hit her. The spark was definitely there for me. My lips were tingling for an hour after. Could Joey have felt that same exact jolt of electricity? While it might not have been intentional, it felt nice to finally kiss Joey. I know that it definitely left her more then a little confused. Last night I stayed up thinking since I couldn't sleep. Joey has no clue that I am in love with her. I am wondering if maybe it is time that I tell her. What would her reaction be? Is there a possibility that Joey could feel the same way for me and merely not know it? These questions are slowly taking their toll on me.**

 **"** **She is still out cold in the spare room Pace. Look, you're my oldest friend and the last thing I would ever want is for a girl to come between us. This said, something tells me Joey might be the girl you've held a torch for all these years. By now it should be obvious that I'm into her too man. I just want to be honest and let you know that I asked Jo out last night before taking a risk and kissing her.", reveals Scott much to my disliking. I tense up immediately at his words but do my best to shake it off. The last thing I want is for Potter to come between our friendship either but something tells me that she very well might. Not sure exactly what I am supposed to do here. I'm not about to loose my cool. Fairly certain if I hauled off and punched Scott in the face Joey would want to know why and more then likely resent me. It was only a matter of time before the two of us fell for the same girl. Why the hell did it have to be Potter though? Scott's friendship means a great deal to me but if I stand even a slither of a chance with Joey, I am damn well not hesitating in taking it.**

 **"** **Well, considering Joey has no idea that I'm in love with her, there is not much I can do to stop you. I don't intend on telling her anytime soon. It is not as though she could ever feel the same for me.", I relent with a defeated sigh. Sure, I could resent Scott for the fact that he had the courage to make his feelings for Joey known. Where would it get me though? I would only be out a best friend. If I thought for a second there was a chance Joey might be into me, I would put myself out there. Seeing as how she is completely clueless to the fact that I love her, I don't see this happening anytime soon. For all I know Joey could return those feelings for Scott. If this is the case then I don't stand a shot in hell with her. Why should I bother to put myself out there only to wind up with a broken heart and shattered ego?**

 **"** **I wouldn't be so sure Pacey.", interrupts Joey in a quiet manner before making her presence known. Dammit! How much of our conversation did Potter hear? Judging by the shocked look in her eyes, I would presume it is safe to say she heard everything. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I had no intention of telling Joey how I felt and now she knows. Without ever wanting to, I just wedged Joey right smack in between Scott and I. This was never my intention. The last thing I want is for Joey to feel uncomfortable, yet I am fairly certain that she does. I'm not about to make her choose, what right would I have to do so? Really wish that she hadn't just heard my confession about how I felt for her.**

 **Tensing up in my seat, I hesitantly turn my attention towards Joey,"…Shit. Jo, I'm sorry. You weren't meant to hear that."**

 **Pouring herself a glass of orange juice, Joey takes a few sips," It's alright Pace, really. What is for breakfast? I am so hungry."**

 **"** **That's all you have to say Joey?", I question with a tired breath. Judging by Joey's lack of a reaction, it seems as though she could care less that I am into her. Guess part of me always knew that I never stood a shot in hell with Joey. Not sure what I expected. What could Joey ever see in a guy like me? What could I ever really offer Joey? Who is to say that I could ever really make her happy? At least Scott has nothing to worry about. I am not much competition for him if Joey decides that she wants to be with him. Never really thought a broken heart could be this painful, turns out that I was wrong. It hurts like hell that Joey doesn't even care enough to have any sort of reaction to the fact I am in love with her.**

 **"** **What do you want me to say Pacey? You said it yourself, you never had any intention of telling me how you felt. Why should the fact I accidentally overheard you make any difference?", asks Joey with an arched eyebrow before picking at a plate of bacon. So because she over heard me tell Scott that I didn't want her to know how I felt, Joey is going to act as though nothing has happened? That is more then a little harsh on her part. I am not asking her to return said feelings for me. But it would be nice to know what the hell Joey was thinking right about now. Could she really care so little about my feelings? I would have given just about anything for Joey to see me as more then just the guy she spars with and runs to when life becomes too much. This girl really knows how to wreck a guys heart without so much as even trying.**

 **"** **She has a point Pace, you said it yourself.", points out Scott much to my disliking. He is starting to get on my last nerve right about now. I can't believe Joey could be so cold. She really has nothing to say? What am I supposed to do? Continue being Potter's friend and pretend like I don't care for her as much as I do? How exactly am I supposed to do that? Is Potter afraid to say anything for fear of hurting my feelings? I would much rather know where I stood then have her sit here and not have any reaction at all. It is not as though I ever got my hopes up that there was ever a chance Joey might actually share said feelings for me.**

 **"** **I know what I said, it's just...forget it.", I mutter mostly to myself with a disheartened shake of my head. At this point I don't even care anymore. Why the hell should I? Joey has made it more then clear she is not interested. This is precisely why I never wanted to come out and voice how I felt for her. I knew that in the end I would only wind up with a broken heart and that is the last damn thing I wanted. Really wish Scott never would have said anything in the first place about his intentions. With my luck it is only a matter of time before Joey decides that she wants to give him a chance. Then he will be the one holding Joey at night and kissing her every morning. The mere thought is enough to drive me up the wall with jealousy.**

 **Noticing the frustrated tone in my voice, Joey reluctantly turns her attention toward me," What exactly do you want me to do Pacey? If I admit to having feelings for either one of you, the other winds up hurt. Either way I am the villain. I'm sorry but I refuse to put myself in the middle of two best friends, it's just not going to happen. Between You, Scott and Will all vying for my affection...it's just too much for me to deal with."**

 **Kicking at the ground, Scott scratches at the back of his neck," Jo, I'm sorry. I never meant to place you in such an awkward position. I just wanted you to know how I felt is all. I never expected anything to happen between the two of us. Though I would be lying if I told you that I hadn't hoped something would."**

 **"** **There's no need to apologize Scott, really. I just would rather not deal with any of this right now. Will won't stop calling or texting me and since we broke up I'm left with the task of finding my own apartment.", reveals Joey while running an agitated hand through her hair. I had no idea Jo's ex was still calling her. She looks completely distraught. Asking Joey to process my little profession of love just seems a bit selfish now. She doesn't even have a place to stay currently. Guess if Joey really had to she could stay here if she absolutely needed to. Doubt that Scott would care all that much considering he is head over heels for Potter about as much as I am. Really hate knowing that Jo could be living under the same roof as me and I won't be able to hold her at night. Last night it was near impossible for me to catch even the slightest bit of sleep.**

 **"** **Look, Joey. We have a that spare bedroom, the rents not that much if you want to just stay here.", I suggest much to Joey's surprise. This catches her attention and she hugs me thankfully. Returning the gesture, I am reluctant in removing my arms from around Joey's waist. What have I just done? While I don't mind Potter moving in, I am only setting myself up for heart ache. Being around Joey is already torturous enough. I don't mind all that much though, I sort of like the thought** **of having Joey near. Even if she never returns the same feelings for me, I'm alright with just being in love with Joey. Hell, I already have been for how long and the girl has been none the wiser?**

 **"** **Yeah, by all means Jo. The spare room is yours if you want it.", seconds Scott before finishing the last of his breakfast. He places his plate in the sink and rinses it off. Guess it's all settled then, Joey is going to stay here. I should probably get the quilt down for Potter's bed, it is starting to get chilly at night time. Last thing I would want is for Joey to freeze. This should be interesting to say the least. Scott and I both have feelings for Jo and now she is going to be living with us? Hope her staying here won't effect our friendship in the least. Then again considering Joey doesn't seem to be the least bit interested in either of us at this point, I don't really see how it could.**

 **"** **Guess I'll be staying here then. All that's left to do is get my things from Will's. That should be a fun task.", observes Joey with a shake of her head. She is really considering going over there to get her things? Is that such a smart idea? Knowing this guy Will, if he is there he will more then likely do whatever he can to try and smooth things over with Joey. I know that is the last things she wants to do. Maybe I should just offer to take her shopping for a few new outfits or something instead. At least that way she won't have to face her jerk off of an ex anytime soon. I'm not sure what the future holds for Potter and I but it will definitely be interesting living with her to say the least. …**


	5. Caught in Between True Love Always Wins

_**Description: My original version of Joey and Pacey getting together, set after season four.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the show or its characters besides Scott and Will, the storyline is all mine too.**_

 _ **Author's Note: If the is read and reviewed, I will update it.**_

 _ **Chapter #** **5**_

 _ **(Joey's pov)**_

 **" Hey Potter, I didn't know you were in here. How did things go with getting your stuff?", questions Pacey after walking into the bathroom in only his boxers. Startled by his presence, I wrap a towel around myself. He sure has a kn** **a** **ck for knowing exactly when I am about to get in or out of the shower. Pacey has the worst timing ever...or well in his case the best. Least he could do is step out for a second while I dress. Somehow, I don't see him doing that anytime soon. Raising an expectant eyebrow, I wait for Pacey to turn away so that I can dress. Combing out my hair, I tie it into a loose ponytail. Grabbing my night shirt, I pull it over my head before stepping into a pair of boxers. Reaching for my tooth brush, I** **go over** **my teeth before rinsing and gargling** **with** **mouth wash.**

 **" You know, you sure seem to know just when I am coming out of the shower don't you Witter? Ugh, it went horrible. _Will_ made it clear that he wants me back. I told him no way in hell was I going to give him a second chance.", I remark in a bitter tone. Walking out of the bathroom, I head towards my room. Pacey follows after me ****and grabs himself a beer in the kitchen. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I fold the last of my clothes before putting them away. Today was the worst. Here I thought that Will would be at work when I went to grab my things. Unfortunately for me this was not the case. He was home and wasted no time** **attempt** **ing to smooth things over with me. I did _not_ want to hear anything _he_ had to say though. Why the hell would I? The bastard all but broke my heart. Then there is that kiss that I shared with Pacey by accident the other night. That is something I have not been able to get off my mind since. I cannot go telling this to Pace though, he would only want to know what that meant. Truth is, I have no idea. There was definitely a spark when our lips touched, I felt it and I know for a fact he did too. What am I supposed to do now? I don't know if I like Pacey. Even if I did it is not as though I could ever tell him without completely crushing Scott. How did two best friends manage to fall for the likes of me? I'm not all that great. What could either of them possibly see in me?**

 **" What can I say J** **o?** **Y** **ou look amazing in a towel. That is what I** **figured** **was going to happen. If I were you, I wouldn't even consider taking that guy back. All he will do is hurt you again. You deserve so much more then he could ever offer you.",** **confides Pacey in a sincere manner. He really believes that doesn't he? Pacey can be** **incredibly** **sweet when he wants to be. I don't know how I never realized how he felt for me. Sure there was that one time he kissed me after our snail project, I never thought it meant anything though. I just thought it was Pacey being Pacey. At the time, I just** **assumed** **he was looking for someone to pass time with. How was I to know that he was seriously into me? Wonder why i** **t** **i** **s** **he never told me how he felt? Was Witter afraid that I would** **reject him or laugh in his face? I** **c** **ould never be so cruel. Had I known how he felt all those years ago, would it have changed anything between the two of us?**

 **" I'm not considering taking him back. Just wondering if I'll ever find a guy that loves me.", I admit with a** **n** **exhaust** **ed breath while rubbing at my eyes. All I want to do is crawl under the covers, close my eyes and fall asleep. Today has me all but** **fatigued** **. Thankfully, I'm all settled in here and can actually just relax tomorrow. It will be nice to sleep in and not have to worry about getting up early. If Pacey doesn't have anything planned for tomorrow, maybe he would want to catch a movie with me or something. Might be nice spending time with him for once. Imagine that? I actually _want_ to spend time with Pacey. Who would have thought I would live to see this day? There was once a time when Pacey annoyed me to no end. Over the years, I have come to rely on him. Pace is always there when I need him to be without ever _needing_ to be asked. It is one of the things I love most about him. It is nice knowing if I am having ****a** **rough time, I can count on Pacey to cheer me up.**

 **Glancing over at me with a shake of his head, in a defeated voice Pacey remarks," I love you, Joey."**

 **Biting down on my bottom lip, I run a nervous hand through my hair," You really mean that, don't you Witter?"**

 **"** **Is it so hard to believe Potter?", questions Pacey in a hurt tone. Not knowing what to say, I merely climb into his arms. Startled at first, Pacey eventually wraps me in his arms. I don't even know what I am doing. The only thing that I know is I need to be held and Pacey is here. Not sure how Witter could ever have feelings for me. Weren't we supposed to be life long enemies? Guess at some point he stopped hating me and started loving me. Wish I would have known** **how Pacey felt all these years. Who knows? If I had? Maybe things would be different between the two of us. Would Pacey and I have gotten together? Do I see myself with him now? How could I be with Pacey without breaking Scott's heart? He confessed to being into me the other night before _kissing_ me. This is something I was not expecting to happen either. If I pursue things with Pacey, all I will end up doing is placing myself right smack in the middle of their friendship. That is a place I do not want to be.**

 **"** **...No, I guess that it's not Pace.", I acknowledge in a soft tone with a sleepy yawn. Lying back with Pacey, I pull the blankets over the two of us. Wasting no time, I settle into Pacey's arms. Resting my head on his chest, I listen to the steady rhythmic beating of his heart. This feels so right. Being here like this? I can't help feeling safe with Pacey's arms wrapped around me. I am not all that sure what is happening, I only know I want Witter to stay. The thought of falling asleep in his arms sounds really amazing right now. What would Scott think if he saw the two of us like this? I know that it would kill him. Something tells me that Scott might actually love me just as much as Pacey. How do I manage to get myself into these situations? No matter what I do? In the end? _Someone_ winds up hurt and _I_ am the bad guy. Do I have feelings for Pacey? To be honest, I don't know. This is not something I have ever thought about. This is too much to think about right now. All I want is to go to sleep.**

 **"** **I don't expect you to ever feel the same Jo, I know that I can't offer you much.", relents Pacey in a quiet manner. Risking a glance up at him, I place a gentle kiss on Pacey's cheek. This catches Pacey's attention and he regards me with a look of confusion. Offering a sad smile, I take Pacey's hand in mine. Not sure what is going on, all I know is I don't want Pacey to leave. Maybe I am over thinking things. If somethings happens between Pacey and I, is it really the end of the world? Sure Scott would be hurt, but if he is truly Pacey's friend and mine...wouldn't he want us to be happy? I would like to think that he would. Do I really want to give Pacey a chance though? I don't think that he would ever hurt me, but what if things ended badly between the two of us. Where would that leave our friendship?**

 **"** **Pacey, last night when we accidentally kissed...I felt _it_.", I confess in a quiet voice barely above a whisper. Taking a risk, I peek up at Pacey. Reflected in his eyes, I notice a look of disbelief. This is something I am sure he was not expecting me to admit anytime soon. Truth is, I never imagined there could ever be anything between Pacey and I besides friendship. There clearly is though, when our lips met? I felt this jolt of electricity. It was...unlike _anything_ I had ever felt before. There was no denying the attraction was definitely not one sided. It scared the hell out of me, I had no idea that anything could feel so intense. Nudging my face into Pacey's shoulder, I hug his chest tightly.**

 **(Pacey's pov)**

 **Placing a soft kiss on Joey's collarbone, I whisper into her ear," How did it feel?"**

 **Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey's eyes hesitantly meet mine," It made me feel alive, Pacey."**

 **"** **Alright, Jo? You can't tell me something like that and expect me not to kiss you. I'm going to count to ten and then I'm going to kiss you. If you don't want me to...then you're just going to have to stop me...Ten.", I mutter in a gruff manner before bringing my lips to meet Joey's cautiously. Encouraged when she responds, I bring my hands to either side of her face. My heart is pounding in my chest and my mind is racing. Joey has her hands roaming my chest and back. I can hardly think straight for the life of me. A groan escapes when Joey's hip nudges my arousal. This girl has me in _pain_ right now. While I know sex is not an option, I wish my lower half knew this. Embarrassed Joey has noticed my excitement too, I place a pillow over my lap. I smile when Joey climbs into my arms and hugs my waist. Not sure what this means, but I am _not_ about to question things at this point.**

 **"** **Pacey, will you stay in here tonight?", asks Joey in a sleepy voice. How could I say no to that? Potter wants me to hold her all night? This is only what I have wanted to do forever. She should already _know_ the answer to _this_ question. I was never leaving in the first place. Holding Jo like this, it just _feels_ right. I never want to let her go. Falling asleep with Joey in my arms and waking up next to her is something I have wanted to do for a long time. Joey has no clue how beautiful she is. If she allows me to be her man? I am _never_ going to stop reminding _her_. She is the only one I see myself with. All I want is for Potter to be mine. I would treat her right and make sure _she_ knows how much I love _her_. Nothing is more important to me then _Joey_.**

 **"** **I was going to either way, Jo.", I point out with a smile and peck of her lips. Tugging the blankets over the two of us completely, I lie back with Joey in my arms. Startled when she lifts off her shirt, I regard Joey with a look of confusion. I watch in bewilderment as she slips out of her boxers and waits patiently for me to remove mine. A groan escapes when Joey rolls a condom onto my arousal. This is not what I was expecting. Joey wants me to be her first? That's great and all, but it doesn't _have_ to be tonight. I nearly loose it as she lowers herself atop me. I am such a goner right now, there is no way I am telling Potter we should _wait_ at this point. Noticing the pained look in her eyes, I grasp hold of Joey's hand. Closing my eyes as Joey rocks her hips gently against me, I will myself _not_ to thrust up. By now, she's all but clung to me with her face buried in my shoulder. I grin when I hear Joey whispering _my_ name. Reaching between us my fingers quickly discover her sensitive spot and begin rubbing. This does its job in driving Potter wild, it's not long before she's bucking her hips against me as I thrust gently into her. I can feel both our orgasms gradually begin to build but hold off until I feel Joey's start. After ten minutes of panting and moaning, Joey collapses into my arms exhausted. Out of breath myself, I place feather like kisses along her collarbone.**

 **"** **Pacey...I love you so much.", whispers Joey with a sleepy smirk. Holding her in my arms, I close my eyes with content. This girl is amazing. Never thought _I_ would be _Josephine Lynn Potter's_ first time. Sex was the _last_ thought on my mind tonight. Not sure what came over Joey but there was no way that _I_ was telling _her_ no. Sleeping with Jo was _everything_ I _imagined_ it would be. _She_ chose _me_ to be her _first_ , and with hopes? I'll be her _only_. All I want to do is spend the rest of my life waking up with Joey in my arms. This girl has _no_ idea the sort of hold _she_ has on _me_. I would do just about anything to be able to call Potter mine. ****Listening to Joey's breathing slow, I let out a thankful sigh when I feel her fall asleep in my arms. After an hour or so of watching Joey sleep, I close my eyes and drift off too. ….**

 **The End **

**Author's Note: Last Chapter, short yet sweet. Others still being updated and more to come, stay tuned ;Til next time**


End file.
